


My son, bringer of storms.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secrets, past!Jared x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: It's been a long time since Jared has seen your face on set.A long time since you walked out on him.But you're back, and you have son. A son that looks an awful lot like him.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My son, bringer of storms.

Making his way across the lot from his trailer to the set, Jared was looking down at his phone, smiling at the picture of his boys, when Jensen seemed to pop up out of nowhere. “ _Jesus_ , Jen..” He shot his friend a look. “What’s up?”

“Uh. Hang out out here with me for a bit?”

Jared furrowed his brow. “Dude, we _just_ got called to set..”

“Yeah but.. You don’t want to go in there right now..” Jensen licked his lips, hoping he could convince Jared to stay out just a bit longer.

“What did you do?” Jared smiled.

“What? Nothing.” Jensen scoffed.

“I heard there’s new people working on set. Did you prank someone without me? This I gotta see.” He chuckled and pulled open the door.

“Fuck.” Jensen grumbled and followed him in.

“That one of the newbies?” He was smiling still, as he motioned to a woman standing about 10 feet away, her back to them.

“ _Kinda_ ….” Jensen winced. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He hoped to give Jared fair warning first. “Jare-” He started but was cut off by someone walking past.

“Hey Y/N! Welcome back.”

You turned, smile spread over your lips. “Morning. And thanks.”

“Y/N….” It flowed like a breath of fresh air out of his mouth.

You turned further, hearing his voice, your smile getting softer. “Hey, Jared.”

“You’re here.. Wh-when did you get back?” He asked moving closer. He hadn’t seen you since you had suddenly left years ago.

“Few days ago. I _finally_ caved and begged for my job back.” You joked, but his expression didn’t change. “Hi, Jensen.” He gave you a smile in response.

“Y/N!?”

You turned towards the voice, then back to Jared. “I got to go. Work to do. Unlike you guys, I don’t get paid to just stand around and look good. It was good seeing you again Jared.” You gave Jensen a wave before turning and heading off.

“That’s why you tried to keep me outside?” Jared asked softly.

“Yeah, I had hoped to give you some warning.” Jensen sighed. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to seeing her again.”

  
  


Lunch rolled around and your day had been awkward so far. You just wanted to sit on your own, eat and relax. But by the time you got the chance to, the tables were packed. You were considering going off to sit somewhere else when you felt eyes on you. Looking up, you spotted Jared and Jensen. Jensen was glancing up to see what his friend was so focused on, you sighed, averted your eyes and started to walk off to find somewhere quiet to eat.

“Hey..” You felt a hand on your arm as you moved past them. You looked down at Jared. “Sit.” He motioned to the space across from him and Jensen. “I haven’t seen you in years, 10 minutes of catching up won’t kill you.” He gave you that half smile that he always gave when he felt awkward. The one where the left side of his mouth curls up, and he looks adorable.

You licked your lips and nodded. “I guess I could survive it.” You moved back a step and sat down. It was _beyond_ awkward. You really hope he didn’t drag up the past, but with the way he was looking at you, he might. Part of you had always regretted leaving like you did, leaving him, but it was done. You couldn’t change it. And he had long since moved on.

“ _Soo_..” Jensen tried to kill the awkward silence. “They just hand you your job back?”

You shook your head. “No, not really. I have to work my way back up again. But, they were nice enough to give me my old salary back. Enough people remember me being a good, hard worker.” You smiled.

“That’s good.” He nodded. He glanced at Jared who was just staring at you, ignoring his food. You were awkwardly picking at yours, taking small bites. He sighed, shaking his head and went back to his lunch.

You let out a sigh of relief when your cellphone rang. “Hello?” Jared watched you, ducking his head slightly to take a bite after Jensen nudged him, but still he watched you, watched how your face changed to one of worry as you listened to the person on the other end. “ _Shit_.. Uhm. I’m at work, so I’ll get there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling.”

You hung up, and stared at your plate for a sec before tucking your phone back into your pocket and standing. “Everything okay?” Jared asked.

“The _one day_ I walk to work, I need my damn car..” You shook your head and scoffed. He cocked an eyebrow. “My kid. That was school, he’s puking up a storm so I need to go get him..” You grabbed your plate and started to walk away. “See ya around boys.” As much as you dreaded dealing with a sick kid, and puke, you were glad for this awkwardness to be over.

There was silence from Jared until after you discarded the uneaten food and plate. “I’ll drive you.” You turned to look at Jared, who was now standing and gathering his things. “I’m on break anyways. I can drive you.” He shrugged.

You glanced to Jensen, hoping he’d find a reason to keep Jared on set, but he just shrugged. “You don’t need to, I’ll be fine. I-”

“I insist.” He was next to you now, tossing out what he hadn’t eaten, which was almost his whole plate.

When you sighed, Jensen joined you both. “Guess I’ll come along for the ride.” If lunch was any indication, leaving the two of you alone would just drive Jared crazy, and drive you away.

Jared shot Jensen a look and was about to protest, he wanted to talk to you about what had happened, but you answered first. “Mkay.” You gave him a small smile. “Just let me go let them know I have to leave. Meet you by your car?” You asked Jared.

He nodded. “Do you know which car is mine?”

You shrugged as you started away. “I have a feeling if you stand next to it, I’ll find it.” You smiled.

Jensen sighed as you walked away. “You okay?” Jared just shrugged. It had to hurt him hearing you had a kid. “I’ll let em know we’ll be right back.” He walked off, and Jared sighed, put his hands in his pockets and headed for the parking lot.

  
  


You were in the car, almost at the school, and the drive was as awkward as lunch. “ _So_ , you had a kid huh. Son, daughter, how old?” Jensen looked back and smiled.

“Son.” You told him with a smile. Jared glanced back at you in the rear-view. “River. He’s 8.”

Jensen’s smile fell, and he glanced at Jared. “Huh..” He swallowed and looked out the window before talking to you again. “Can’t believe you named your kid River.” He teased, trying to keep the conversation moving.

“River Stormborn Y/L/N.” You chuckled.

“Stormborn?” He turned again.

You laughed. “I enjoy fantasy books.” You shrugged. “Besides, born during the biggest storm of the year. It seemed fitting. No power, and I didn’t even make it to the hospital. Paramedics had to help deliver at home, and they **did not** have an anesthesiologist with them. Fucking _sucked_.” Jared pulled up outside the school.

Neither of them spoke as you slipped out the back headed into the school. Jensen broke the silence when he saw you coming out. “Son of a bitch..”

Jared glanced at Jensen, then turned to you. His chest ached when he saw your arm around a too tall boy, with long shaggy brown hair. Almost the same cut as Jared’s. Jared pulled his eyes away as you got closer. Neither said anything as you pulled open the back door and you and your son slipped in. Jensen kept looking from Jared, to the pale kid in the back seat who was putting on his seat belt.

“Thank you for driving my mom to come get me.” He mumbled out as he clicked the buckle into place.

“No problem.” Jared mumbled in response. You glanced up, and could see the pain in Jared’s eyes when he glanced back in the rear-view.

You told Jared where you lived, and he nodded, starting the car back up and pulled out. It was then that your son started to look around. “Sup.” Jensen gave him a small smile.

When River looked to him, he froze for a minute. “You’re _Dean Winchester_..” Then he really took a good look around. “Are we going on a hunt!?” He started to look excited, and less like he was about to throw up. “This isn’t the Impala..”

You and Jensen laughed, even Jared smiled a bit. “The only place _you’re_ going, is home to _rest_. And please hold in the puke until we get there.”

“This is Sammy’s car.” Jensen went into character, and motioned to Jared. “Sucks, right.”

“It’s no Impala, but it’s still pretty sweet.” River smiled.

“Kids a fan, huh.” Jensen smiled. “Maybe your mom can bring you to work one day. Meet everyone else.” Rivers face lit up and you nodded.

“Sam is his favorite Winchester. Hence the mini Sam look.”

Jared glanced back at that. “Why is _Sam_ your favorite?”

“He’s really smart!” River smiled at him. “And big, and strong. He’s mom’s favorite too!” Jared glanced back at you, and you shrugged. Jensen kept the conversation going with River until the car stopped outside your building.

“Thanks again, Jared.” You smiled at him.

“Anytime.” He watched you both get out and head into the building. He stared for a bit then sighed. “What the _fuck_ , Jensen..” He finally turned to his friend.

“I don’t know, man.”

“We were good, right? I thought we were good, I _loved_ her. I-” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts.

“I know. You told her you wanted a family, she didn’t. She left. And now..” He motioned to the door.

“This is so fucked up.” He groaned starting his car back up.

  
  


After pulling into the lot, he had told Jensen he just needed a minute. So here he sat, five minutes later alone, still in his car with his phone in his hand. He closed his eyes and finally hit the call button. “Hey baby.” He smiled hearing his wife’s voice.

_“Jared, what’s wrong?”_

He swallowed. “Remember, uhm. Remember when we first started dating.. Maybe a bit before, I don’t know… You heard about Y/N, around the set…” He had been open with her about you in the beginning. And he knew a few people had warned her if you came back, Jared might go back to you.

_“Uh… Yeah.. Girl who left, not long before I started as Ruby, right?”_

“Yeah..” He breathed out, looking down at his lap. He could hear Gen moving around.

_“Yeah, I remember that. Jared-”_

“She’s back, Gen.”

_“..O-okay. Jared are you okay?” She sounded worried._

“No. She has a kid, Gen. He’s 8.” He hung his head, hearing silence on the other end.

  
  


Gen had called Daneel after talking to Jared. She needed a friend, needed someone to talk this out with. While she waited for her to get there, she did something she wasn’t particularly proud of. She googled you.

Social media accounts came up, of course. A facebook page, that Gen found was set to private. Then a twitter, that she clicked on. She saw that you were following various cast and crew, Jared included. She scrolled through tweets, and pictures, trying to get a feel for who you were. She saw you had just posted another tweet, and refreshed the page.

It was a picture of you and your son cuddled on the couch captioned “ _When a sick River Stormborn demands to binge watch something, you obey or he’ll unleash the storm. Lol #pukestorm._ ” She sighed looking at the picture.

  
  


You hopped in the shower after River fell asleep an episode and a half in. You were just stepping out when there was a knock on your door. Throwing on a bathrobe, you hurried out to get it. Tying it tight, you then reached for the door and froze when you saw who was on the other side. “Jared.. How did you..”

“You aren’t the _only_ person on set who lives in this building. I live upstairs, so finding out which one was yours, was just a matter of checking the mailboxes.” He gave you an awkward smile.

“Oh..” Your voice was low, and you nodded. It made sense, you got the place through work, and a few other people you knew from set lived in the building. You should have guessed it was possible he would too.

“We need to talk. After all these years, I think you owe me at least that much.”

Your eyes met his, those beautiful hazel eyes that sometimes haunted your dreams. “Yeah, I guess I do.” You licked your lips. “Come on in.”

He glanced past you, looking to the couch where your son slept. He slowly stepped in, it was an uneasy step, he was too anxious.

“Can I get you anything?” You asked, shutting the door.

He shook his head. “I just need to know one thing. Is he mine?”


End file.
